


The Ruination Of The Shy Demon (Valak x Demon Reader)

by Misst2018, PeachySav



Series: The Shy Demon Chronicles [2]
Category: The Conjuring (Movies), The Nun (2018)
Genre: Abuse, Adventure, Amnesia, Angst, BDSM, Betrayal, Blasphemy, Bodily Fluids, Confusion, Conjuring, Creepy, Dark, DarkRomance, Delirium, Demon Sex, Demon spawns, Demonic Possession, Demonic Suduction, Demons, Dominance, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Erotica, Evil, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fanfiction, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Hell, Horror, Hurt, Impregnation, Lemon, Love/Hate, Manipulation, Neck Kissing, Nudity, Nuns, Paranormal, Penis In Vagina Sex, Romance, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sad, Scary, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Domination, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Smut, Sparking, Spiritual, Submission, Violent Sex, gory, horrorromance, invesigations, sin - Freeform, split personality, thenun, valak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misst2018/pseuds/Misst2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachySav/pseuds/PeachySav
Summary: With (Y/n)'s memory clouded and her new devotion to Valak increasing each day. Will her children's strategic plan be effective enough to change her back and  prevent such a tragic fate. Or will they fail and end up being slaughtered in the process by their own mommy dearest. It is just your average demonic family after all.





	1. I.Daemonium

The grim, crimson twilight shined through the ebony window frame. Nights like these are evidence of Hell’s beauty. There were stars in the sky unlike any others; they were black, gleaming orbs of mystery. Humans always speak negatively of this dark paradise. They either say it’s the dwelling of sins and the manifestation of misery but they are oh so naive. Humans are nothing but sheeplings that follow their herder. They do not consider that the other directions may hold greater opportunities but alas, they do not have such a strong will under a herder’s control. Some humans escaped the herder’s control and pursued their desired path. These humans are what we demons call fetus inplumes necant, or fledglings. Of course, the fledglings are still weak-willed like all humans. We accept them with open arms, utilizing our deceitful and alluring tactics. Our influence grows and spreads like a plague in warm weather as more fledglings escape the herder’s authority. This isn’t done without reason; we serve and owe our loyalty to Lucifer. His philosophy, similar to his counterpart God, is reasonable and appealing. How come humans receive more attention and care from God? They do not have any power. This is blatant disrespect to us demons, who wield power and can exercise it freely. 

The golden door knob jiggled a bit, catching my attention. My glowing, (e/c) orbs darted toward the door, awaiting the mystery to unveil itself. I felt a cold, ominous wind enter through the window, causing my black, pointed tail to shiver. Curious, yellow irises peeked through the small crack between the door and the wall. Sighing, I relaxed my shoulders and stared into the sinner’s eyes.

“Ah, you’ve returned?”

A sinister smirk graced his lips as he replied, “Correct, servus (slave). Have you done the tasks that I had requested of you earlier?”

Nodding, I answered, “Of course. After all, it is my duty to serve and please you.”

“I sense that your powers are growing, yes? Be prepared for the unknown.” 

His words caused my senses to become alert. My (f/c) eyes watched him like a hawk as I positioned myself into a defensive stance. Raising his hand, his yellow orbs watched my figure carefully. My black, curled horns twitched from anticipation, as well as my tail. My senses predicted that his hand was readied to strike the middle of my torso. Before he could execute the action, my clawed hands shot up and gripped his raised arm. Holding onto the arm tightly, I took the chance to strike him with my open hand. My left hand balled into a fist and plunged into his chest, causing him to lose balance. Falling backward, his head hit the rustic cherrywood floorboard. His black and white veil sprawled out on the floor and his eyes shot toward my figure. A wide, toothy grin formed on his face, exposing his sharp, pearly white teeth.

“Your reflexes are improving, I see. This training is paying off.”

“Thank you, dominus (master).”

“Te complacui mihi servus. Te excusaris. (You have pleased me, slave. You are excused.)”

Bowing, I exited the room and walked up the stairs. The railing had been polished recently by the maid. She was regarded as one of the most beautiful, yet most vile demoness in Hell. A slight glance at her glimmering, lavender eyes are enough to simply paralyze anybody, including demons but she utilized this technique on human victims. Yuki-onna; she is a force to be reckoned with. Any people who stood in her way would be decimated, except Valak and I. Her character, described by many demons, is cold and unforgiving. She had a different side to her that only Valak and I have witnessed. Small footsteps echoed in the hallway, prompting me to investigate. At the end of the hallway stood the maid, who was dusting the ceramics and decorations. Her ears perked up a bit and she turned around. Her long, black locks dangled down her back and her gaze met with mine.

“Hello, (Y/n). How is your day today?”

“Nothing really special about today, just more training.”

“Ah, training. Reminds me of Damian, always training alongside Valak. I miss his presence. When he was in my sights, naughty, risqué clouded my mind and made my job difficult.”

“Who is Damian?”

“Your so-,” she immediately cut herself off and her lavender eyes widened in fear.

“My what?”

“Nevermind, I was blathering about nonsense again… probably didn’t get enough sleep last night.”

“I understand. If you want to talk whenever you’re free, just let me know. I will be in my room.”

Keeping her head down, she nodded and continued to dust. Although I was suspicious about what she had said, I shrugged it off as a meaningless mistake. Yuki-onna does work a lot so it is reasonable for her to babble about rubbish. Walking to my room, I noticed that it was already open. Ah, she must have finished cleaning. Pleasant aromas greeted my nose as I walked onto the lush, black carpet. (F/c) drapes embroidered with black lace were freely swaying as the cold breeze kicked into my room. The golden chandelier that was dangling from the ceiling shined brightly, illuminating the furniture in the room. I shut the door behind me and approached my bed then laid on the soft, (f/c) blankets. The antique, iron bed frame squeaked a bit from the sudden weight. It didn’t bother me much since I’ve gotten used to the nights when Valak would creep in, seeking to fulfill his sinful desires that would cause the bed to almost cry from repetitive movement. The doors of my black armoire popped open from the strength of the breeze. I ignored it and rested my head on my pillow. Closing my eyes, I smiled inwardly. My life here is completely and entirely perfect. There is nothing that can change my opinion of Hell.


	2. II. Liberi

How long has it been? Weeks? Months? Years? It felt so long since mother has been gone. I miss her so much. Her positive mood is enough to brighten my day. Now, everything has changed. Father has ruined her, completely stripped her of innocence. Everybody knew me as the joyous, playful child but not anymore. There is not a single positive outlet in this house. Damian is constantly bickering with Lilith and Zurk, which drives me insane. Nyx and Varius didn’t pay him much attention, they always ignored him. I didn’t bother with Damian, he was the cause of all of this. If he hadn’t sided with Father and caused chaos in the family, everything would be fine. Yet, another part of me tells me that it was meant to happen. But why? Perhaps her experience as a  _ Daemonium  _ (Demon) will help her grow. However, I still felt hopeless. She didn’t even remember who I was… A few tears pricked my amber eyes while thoughts of Mother lingered in the back of my mind. I miss her so much…

 

“Lucy,” a voice rang out, “Do you want to… talk?”

 

Tilting my head over to the door, my (h/c) ponytail swished about carelessly. My amber orbs bore into Lilith’s eyes that were laced with concern. Her black hair was tied up in a messy bun. The small night light illuminated her face, showing off her silver lip and nose piercings. She wore heavily distressed jeans, as well as a crimson red crop top that had a giant skull design. A small smile crept onto my face as I responded to her.

 

“No, I think I’m fine.”

 

“No you’re not.”

 

Sighing, I groaned, “Lilith, don’t start this again.”

 

She walked up to me and sat right beside me, giving me a deadly glare. A small shiver went down my spine as I saw her expression. Lilith was a scary person, she is unpredictable, short-tempered, and violent. She always thinks that problems can be solved if the other party was killed. I, on the other hand, was a promoter of peace. Conflict was something I avoided. I still find it a bit strange how we are close, even though we are complete opposites. She was always there for me, helping me through every obstacle and trouble that was in my path. As of lately, she has been spending more time with me. Somehow, she calms me down every time I had a mood swing. Lilith’s grip on my hand caught me attention, causing my eyes to trail to her figure.

 

“Everybody is downstairs, eating lunch together. You should come join us.”

 

“Lilith… it’s not the same,” I muttered sadly.

 

“Why do you say that?”

 

“It’s obvious, Lilith. Can’t you tell? The only thing that was keeping this family close is now gone.  **_She is gone.”_ **

 

“Lucy,” Lilith comforted me, “Please… join us. You need to get your mind off Moth-“

 

Before she could even utter that word, I immediately shot up and flicked my hand carelessly. Lilith’s body thwarted toward the wall. Her back violently hit against the wall, eliciting a painful moan on her part. She brushed off my measly attempt to hurt her and approached me. My blood boiled with rage and I clenched my fists. I could feel my black horns emerge from my forehead, as well as my long, black claws and wings. My tail playfully wagged behind me as my every breath gradually became heavier. With quick thinking, Lilith pulled a syringe from her pocket and stabbed me in the neck. Howling in pain, I thrashed around and clawed her arm. She winced in pain but brushed it off. My muscles began to grow weak, causing me to fall to the floor. I panted heavily and stared into the mirror. My demonic features began to disappear as my vision blurred slightly. She must’ve used that special antidote on me again. Varius managed to concoct it, thanks to his smart mind. My body began to relax and a small sense of happiness coursed through me. Lilith lifted up my weak body and carried me down the stairs. Smiling, I looked up at her. She seemed to be afflicted by guilt, which happens every time she uses the antidote.

 

“I’m sorry, Lucy. I didn’t give you any warning.”

 

“I-It’s fine,” I mumbled between breaths. 

 

The bright light from the chandelier nearly blinded my eyes. Covering them, I heard Damian’s voice, as well as Nyx’s. They didn’t seem to be arguing. Rather, they were having a heated talk. I could sense Varius’ and Zurk’s energy but they didn’t utter a word.

 

“I can’t even believe that you would suggest such a foolish action,” Damian said.

 

“If we want to get Mother back, we have to do all that it takes,” Nyx replies, followed by a frustrated huff.

 

“But… isn’t there other actions that can be taken before  _ that _ one?”

 

“No… it is the only way.”

 

“W-What are you guys talking about?”

 

I felt Damian and Nyx’s stare as my eyes finally adjusted to the light. Damian wore a slightly concerned expression, while Nux seemed troubled. Something was bothering them, but I couldn’t tell what it was. I could sense the tense energy in the room but could make nothing of it. Zurk tucked a stray, (h/c) lock behind his ear and cleared his throat.

 

“I found a solution to bringing Mother back.”

 

“R-Really? What is it?”

 

“It will not be easy,” Varius chimed in, “Which makes it rather… difficult.”

 

“It won’t be that hard… right? We can do it! I’d do anything to bring mother back.”

 

“... Anything?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Silence filled the room as Lilith plopped me down onto the chair beside Nyx. Lilith sat by Zurk and shot a death glare at Damian. Scoffing, he rolled his sinister, yellow eyes and looked away. He knew better not to test Lilith’s patience. Nyx stared down nervously at her clasped hands in her lap, biting her lip. Varius was silent, glancing at everybody with his amber eyes. Zurk took another bite of his syrupy pancakes and looked around anxiously. Why is everybody scared? What’s going on?

 

“Guys…. please tell me what’s going on,” I broke the silence.

 

“Lucy… a sacrifice is required,” Damian bluntly stated. 

 

“What ki-“

 

**_“One of our lives.”_ **

 

I grew silent at Nyx’s response.  _ A sacrifice?  _ I don’t want anybody to be hurt. I just want to see Mother again… My heart pounded at the thought of seeing her again. 

 

“There must be another way! I want to see Mother again but… I don’t want to lose any one of you guys!”

 

“You know, I wouldn’t mind sacrificing Damian,” Lilith pitched in.

 

“I know our relationship is strenuous but I’m trying to really improve. You guys just need to give me a chance. I need to prove myself.”

 

“Damian was the root of all this bullshit so he deserves to fucking die,” Zurk said heartlessly.

 

“Agreed.”

 

“Nyx… how could you agree to that?! I thought we were ‘cool’?”

 

“Damian, please do not use no fucking lingo. You make it sound unappealing,” Zurk said.

 

“Damian, it’s pretty simple. You were the cause of this problem.”

 

“That’s true,” Varius chimed in.

 

“No, we shouldn’t sacrifice Damian.”

 

**_“WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, LUCY? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?!”_ **

 

“No… maybe, this was meant to happen.”

 

“Lucy,” Varius inquired, “Are you feeling alright? The antidote may be affecting you.”

 

“No, I am 100% fine. Maybe…  **_I_ ** should be the sacrifice.”

 

“No way. I’m not going to lose you, Lucy,” Lilith asserted.

 

“No… I think you guys are right. I should be the sacrifice. I need to pay for my… issues,” Damian said in a rather sad tone.

 

“Damian, we all make mistakes. You learned from yours, which is good.”

 

“You… think so?”

 

“Yep. I volunteer to be the sacrifice.”

 

Everybody stared at me in disbelief at what had come out of my mouth. They were more in shock that I wouldn’t allow Damian to atone for his mistakes. I don’t want to see anybody hurt, not even Damian. Of course, he mistreated Mother and I forgave him. Everybody makes mistakes. He realized his mistakes and he is making an effort to correct them. The others are so bound by hatred, but I wasn’t. I am willing to witness Damian change. I do not hate him, he is my brother. Looking over at Damian, I smiled brightly. He return the smile, which caused Lilith to spit out her water.

 

**_“D-Damian is… smiling? What the FUCK is going on?!”_ **

 

“He’s a changing man, Lilith. Give him a chance,” I said.

 

“I’d rather not,” Nyx mocked.

 

“Nyx and I have the same idea,” Lilith chimed in. 

 

“I will not forgive Damian for stealing my eye, nor abusing Mother,” Varius stated in a hateful tone.

 

“Guys! We need to give him a chance… please?”

 

“Ugh, I really don’t want to fucking do that but if it makes my little sister happy,” Zurk sighed.

 

“Y-You really will? Thanks,” I smiled ear-to-ear.

 

We continued to eat in awkward silence. Everyone was staring at Damian in spite, yet the atmosphere was not as tense as earlier. Maybe they will consider my request. I poured extra syrup on my pancakes and placed some strawberries on top in a smiley-face shape pattern. Grabbing my fork, I ate some scrambled eggs and bacon strips that Nyx had prepared. Her cooking was phenomenal. Even though being a sacrifice was a lot, I wanted to do it for mother. She helped me so much. Her bright smile and joyous (e/c) eyes were enough to bring a smile to my face. I love Mother and will do all that it takes to bring her back. 

 

**Valak’s POV**

 

Closing my book I glanced off into space as an angry scowl crept onto my face. So the sheep are trying to bring back their precious mother I see. They really are quite persistent I must say. However, they already know that in order to succeed something must be given. Smirking slightly I try to hold back my laughter. Its absolutely amusing to watch them have a small glimmer of hope, only for the price to be more costly than what they receive in the end. Even if they manage to reconstruct her memory she will never have the exact human appearance again. But since they aren’t strong enough anyway  to perform the ritual correctly. They will fail miserably and the woman they so desperately long to have back will be just an empty shell with scattered emotions.    
Everyone should honestly know by now.  _ Y _ _ ou can always rinse the surface, but the stain will remain. _


	3. III. Amare

Constant cleaning has become a bore to me. How long will I have to stay here? Sighing to myself, I walked into the kitchen. A strong energy entered the room as well. Valak. I owe him an eternity of my service. He saved me from a priest that was about to banish my very existence. I felt his glare on my figure but I ignored it, like always. Honestly, I didn’t have any sort of relationship with Valak. When he ordered something, I would do it. That is all. However, I did have something with his  _ electi  _ (chosen one). Damian. I loved him so much. Deep down, I knew he didn’t want to marry Nyx. It was only an order from his father. As soon as I set my blue eyes on him, I knew he was the one. Love is such a deadly emotion for a  _ daemonium  _ (demon) to experience, which is why many of them avoid it. It corrupts the mind and lures in  _ pura _ (pure) thoughts. I miss him; my  _ dilectus _ (beloved). 

 

“Yuki-onna,” Valak’s sinister voice interrupted my thoughts, “dust the counter once you are done shining the table. It is filthy.”

 

“Yes, I will start on it soon.”

 

His amber eyes glared into my icy blue hues before he walked away. Footsteps echoed onto the polished, wooden floor as he entered the other room to attend to (Y/n). Her transformation was not performed properly. She lost all her memories of her children and the abuse she received from Valak. Did he intend this? Could he have wiped her memories clean on purpose? I always asked myself these questions. I tied my long, black locks up in a ponytail and walked over to the counters. Gliding my finger across the surface, I saw little to no dust on the marble counter. A frown formed on my lips followed by an angry scowl. He always does this to keep me busy. I despise working for Valak. He is manipulative and demanding. Those same traits are starting to show in (Y/n). Biting my lip, I set down my cleaning products and sighed inwardly. I need to leave. I need to see Damian and tell him about the suspicious activity going on around here. I know Valak would be deeply disappointed… but I have to see him. Besides, Earth was the very realm that I am from. Breathing in deeply, I channeled my inner energy to form a mysterious, blue portal that led to my once home realm. My feet carried me into the portal, which closed promptly after my exit. Looking over my shoulder, I noticed my cascading black locks have now become snowy white and my skin gave off a white glow. I could sense Damian’s presence nearby. With every step I took, snow formed at my feet and snowflakes fell from my long, snowy locks. His presence became stronger as I stood in front of a (f/c) house. This must be it. I peeked in the window and looked around curiously. At the table, five of (Y/n)’s children sat and discussed something peculiar. One of the children, Lucy, turned her head toward the window. Her eyes met with my icy blue gaze, causing her expression to contort into fear. The long-haired female beside her, Lilith, cracked her neck over to me and stood up. She seemed alert and angry as she approached the window. 

 

**_“Who the FUCK are you?! What the FUCK do you want?!”_ **

 

“L-Lilith,” Nyx said softly, “She knew  _ mater _ (mother).”

 

Lilith turned toward Nyx and asked curiously, “What do you mean?”

 

“She’s a  _ servus _ (servant) of Valak’s. I’ll let her in.”

 

Nyx exited the room and opened the door. She motioned for me to come inside, which I did. As I got near her, she let out a shaky breath and shivered. I couldn’t control my cold aura at all. It is my curse as a demon. She pulled out a chair for me and sat back down beside a male who wore black-rimmed glasses. That must be Varius. I sat beside Lucy, who still seemed a bit nervous. 

 

“So… who are you?”

 

“People call me many names but please, call me Yuki-onna.”

 

“So you’re the snow woman from Japan? You really are beautiful,” Lucy complimented me.

 

“Gratias tibi (thank you). I could say the same for you. I actually came here for Damia-”

 

“I already knew it,” Nyx chimed in.

 

“Why would you be here for him?”

 

“Damian is my  _ amans  _ (lover),” I answered Zurk, who was beyond puzzled.

 

“Damn, well he got a fine  _ femina  _ (woman),” he winked.

 

“He’s in the other room if you want to see him,” Varius said while pointing to a door.

 

“Thank yo-”

 

**_“MANERE (WAIT)!”_ **

 

Nyx’s sudden outburst caused me to flinch a bit. She seemed so worried. Clearing her throat, she sat back down and took a deep breath.

 

“Please excuse my outburst, I want to know how mother is.”

 

“Ahh, (Y/n). She is not a full  _ daemonium  _ yet.”

 

“Is there any way to bring her back as a  _ hominum _ (human)?”

 

Looking down, I pondered the question and answered, “Turning a  _ daemonium _ back into a  _ hominum _ ? That is absurd…”

 

“Well, we were going to perform  _ Sacra Daemonibus Transfusio _ (The Demon Transfusion).”

 

“No. Do not do that.”

 

Lilith looked at me with skepticism, “Why is that?”

 

“It has been performed for eons. None of them have worked.”

 

“But you should always have ho-”

 

“ _ Spero _ (hope) will not guarantee your safety,” I interrupted Lucy, “the ritual is meant for higher rank demons. It can be only performed by the rulers of The Nine Circles of Hell. Also, Satan must grant permission or else both parties will be sentenced to serve in his circle.”

 

Zurk, who looked a bit uneasy, asked, “Well… what’s the worst that can happen if we decide to perform it?”

 

“The sacrificial lamb will either suffer two consequences; die and be stuck in Limbo or lose all free will and have one desire, constant indulgence in  _ hominum _ and  _ daemonium _ flesh.”

 

“Considering just that, it sounds dangerous,” Nyx whispered.

 

“Yes, it does sound risky,” Varius chimed in, “As for mother, what would happen?”

 

“As for your mother, she will lose every trace of her humanity. She would become a  _ daemonium _ . It is possible that she could become a high-rank  _ daemonium _ , such as Valak. Not even I would be able to perform  _ Sacra Daemonibus Transfusio.” _

 

“Aren’t you a high-rank _ daemonium _ ?”

 

“No, I am considered middle-rank. However, I am powerful enough to be a high-rank  _ daemonium _ .”

 

“We have to perform  _ Sacra Daemonibus Transfusio _ ! We have to save mother,” Lucy cried out.

 

“L-Lucy, that isn’t a good idea,” Varius said.

 

“We cannot risk losing you, Lucy,” Nyx looked at her ponytailed sister.

 

“But mother is the one who helps us from letting our demonic side corrupt us,” Zurk chipped in.

 

“That’s right,” Lilith said, “Yet, this does seem a bit dangerous.”

 

“No, it is not wise,” an all too familiar voice echoed. 

 

Looking over my shoulder, I saw Damian enter the room. He noticed my presence as his amber eyes flickered a bit with joy. A small smile formed on my lips. Something about him always brought a warmth to my cold heart. Leaning against the doorway, Damian looked over at his siblings. The atmosphere was tense until Zurk spoke.

 

“Damian, we want our mother back.”

 

“I do too, but this is too risky.”

 

Lilith angrily shouted,  **_“YOU DO NOT CARE FOR HER! THIS IS YOUR FAULT ANYWAYS! IF IT WASN’T FOR YOU, MOTHER WOULD HAVE NEVER BECAME A DAEMONIUM!”_ **

 

“Lilith, it is Valak’s fault,” I chimed in.

 

“Sticking up for your dipshit boyfriend, eh? He must’ve fucked the common sense out of yo-”

 

Before she could finish her sentence, I raised my hand and backhanded her without mercy or remorse. The side of her cheek was coated with frost, which traveled to her mouth. Glaring at her with my icy blue orbs, the frost formed over her lips to silence her. She attempted to pry it off but her fingertips began to freeze. Retracting her hands from her mouth, she angrily shot a glare at me. Surprisingly, she did not fight back. Once she behaves, I will remove the frost. I have no time for this foolish behavior.

 

“There is no need for vulgarity. It is the truth. Valak has done this. He has been planning this for awhile. It has nothing do with Damian, nor I, nor you.”

 

Varius frowned, “And you didn’t warn us?”

 

“Valak only told me that Damian was his only child. Damian claimed that he didn’t care for his mother at the time. As for Nyx, Valak said it was Agares’ daughter.”

 

“I see… Our father must really hate us,” Lucy sighed.

 

“Not a surprise,” Varius shook his head.

 

“I do know a way to bring your mother’s memory back. Valak wiped your mother’s memory entirely. She only knows him and I, nobody else.”

 

“R-Really? What can you do?”

 

Opening my palm, an deep blue, frosted flower springed and bloomed from it. It gave off a welcoming glow, causing everyone’s eyes to widen in curiosity. I picked it from my hand and placed it in a glass case. Setting it on the table, I whispered a sweet and soft incantation; a sort of blessing. The flower glowed a (f/c) hue as I gently stroked the glass case. 

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Take this to your mother. It will restore her memories. She must consume it.”

 

“How will we get a chance to do that?”

 

“You could grind the leaves into a liquid, if that is easier. As for what approach method, I cannot aid you with that. Perhaps slip it past her lips while she is asleep?”

 

“That sounds like a good idea, Yuki-onna,” Damian said, sending chills down my spine.

 

“T-Thank you,” I whispered with a slight blush.

 

“Should we go now? I want to see mother,” Lucy whined.

 

“In all due time, everything will unravel and the answer will be revealed. As for now, all we can do is wait for time.”

  
  



	4. IV. Memoria

I could hear these faint voices but the sources are unknown. They sounded so confused, yet so prepared. I couldn’t make out who the voices belonged to. My cold heart beat at the rhythm of their voices. Why? Why did these voices feel so… dear to me? Valak must know. He knows everything. Scanning the area with my (f/c) orbs, I stood up from the elegant dining chair and walked into the macabre living room. There sat my lover on a satin, red loveseat, playing with his whimsical, sinful cards. The cards he often played with were gateways to the future, they knew all. Looking at the cards will give you a glimpse into an indicated person’s future.  Quietly, I walked over to him and peered over his shoulder. He held a large, black card with an image of a savage-like woman. The woman had eyes similar to Valak’s, black scleras with amber orbs. She appeared to be corrupted and deranged. Her sleek, black hair was in a ponytail and a couple strands were loose. Snarling like a maniac, she jumped on nearby individuals and devoured them like an unforgiving chimera. Her skin was cracked, tainted with sin and despair. Valak noticed my presence and set the card down, hiding the woman from my sight. Turning around, he scowled and stood in front of me, towering over my figure. 

 

“YOU DARE SPY ON ME? WHAT IS YOUR MOTIVE, INTRUSUS (intruder)?!”

 

“I have a quaestio (question) to ask of you, Dominus (master).”

 

“Speak it, rat proderunt vobis (worthless rat).”

 

“I do not appreciate the lack of respect, Dominus. I demand that you treat me like an aequalis (equal).”

 

Sneering, he cackled, “I will not stoop down from my level to recognize you as my aequalis. You are nothing but morbus (disease).”

 

Furrowing my brows, I felt my rage build up into my chest. How dare he treat me with SUCH DISRESPECT?! Clenching my fists, I quickly draw back my right hand and strike him with all my might and rage. He did not counter quickly enough, so my fist met with his upper left cheek. His eye instantly swelled up upon sudden impact, causing a deeper scowl to form on his lips. I smirked in outright triumph and dealt him another blow. This time, my fist hit the left side of his chest, causing him to fall back like an invalidum (weakling). He fell onto his back, groaning at the impact. I towered over him like a victorious statue and rested my foot on his neck. Glaring at me, he whispered curses but did nothing to stop me. Slowly, I applied pressure to his neck and watched him squirm beneath my feet like a bloody, helpless leech.

 

“Now, I want my question answered.”

 

“.... What is it, asinus (fool)?”

 

“I hear these voces (voices) in my head… I don’t know who they belong to. They speak about performing some ritual…  _ Sacra Daemonibus Transfusio _ . What is that?”

 

His eyes widened a bit and he asked, “You can hear the voces? Have they told you anything?”

 

“N-No,” I whispered, shocked that he didn’t insult me, “What are these voces? Can you hear them as well?”

 

“I can but you aren’t supposed to.”

 

“Veniam in me (excuse me)? What do you mean?”

 

“You are not a summus daemonium genus (high-class demon) yet and they can only hear the voces of the weaker… You must be undergoing transformatio (transformation),” he replied, smirking like a vile being.

 

“Transformatio? I do not feel any different…”

 

“Do not fear, servus (slave). It is none of your concern.”

 

I was a bit suspicious at first but I let him go. Stepping away from him, I sat on the couch across from him and stared at the cards. They were flipped upside down, so I couldn’t see any of them. Valak stood up and sat back on the loveseat, glaring daggers at me. Suddenly, his expression changed. His scowl curled up into a lustful smirk as he made his way toward me.

 

“How about we do something,  deliciaeque meae Latris (my pet)?”

 

“Dominus, what do you speak of?”

 

Without any warning, his pale hands cupped my breasts and his lips smashed roughly against mine. I gasped at his sudden action and resisted his desires. Scooting back, I pushed him away but he quickly asserted himself back onto me. He was between my legs, massaging my inner thighs and creeping back to my face. Once again, he pressed his lips against mine. It was a sweet, delicate kiss this time. His tongue begged for entrance and I let him have the satisfaction of entering. His long, snake-like tongue intertwined with mine, dancing sinfully. His left hand snaked up my waist and caressed me closely in a loving manner. 

 

“V-Valak,” I whispered through heated breaths.

 

“Shhhh, servus. You musn’t spoil this moment,” he said, every word dripping with eloquence. 

 

His eyes stared deeply into my (f/c) ones. They were filled with lust, yet there was a hint of deceit. What was he planning on doing? My brows furrowed into confusion as I opened my mouth to say something. However, I was instantly cut off and my vision went completely black. There was nothing more heard than a simple phrase. 

 

“Et ego obliviscar omnes pro anima mea (You will forget it all for your soul is mine).”

 

**One Hour Later**

 

My eyes fluttered open and were greeted with a bright, mystifying light. Groaning at the blaring sight, I sat up and felt the area around me. I was sitting upon a satin blanket, as well as a couple pillows made from the finest quality materials. My memory was empty. What happened? Why am I here? What is this place? Standing up, I explored the area and realized where I was, Valak’s special ceremony room. Why was I here? Was something of the matter?

 

“I see you are awake, servus,” a voice rang in my head.

 

“What’s going on?! WHERE ARE YOU?!”

 

“Here.”

 

A voice from behind me caused me to jump into a defensive stance. Looking at the figure, I noticed a familiar pair of amber eyes emerge from the shadows. A sigh of relief escaped my lips upon this sight. It was just Valak.

 

“Why have you taken me here, Dominus?”

 

“I have a request of you, servus.”

 

“What is your request? What may I fulfill this time?”

 

A sly smirk crept onto his lips as he replied, “I need an heir to my position, a man strong enough to take hold of the reigns of my ruling. He must be a tyrant with a cruel, unforgiving, attitude. Also, he must live up and be the most desirable man of Hell, excluding Lucifer himself. You are to carry my spawn, my puer (child).”

 

My (e/c) orbs widened in shock, but soon returned to a resting state. I am requested to bear his child? This feeling I have… it’s like I bore children before but I have never had a child in my lifetime. Why am I feeling this deja vu? It must be a puzzle piece to a bigger picture… Shaking my head, I disregarded my misleading thoughts. I am only overthinking it. Looking up at Valak, I nodded my head in a submissive manner. Already, I could feel life springing into my stomach, a vile, evil being. Our progeny will have the task of carrying Valak’s name and leading it into more glory. Inhaling a deep breath, I responded to him.

 

“Your wish is my command.”


	5. V. Mater

Valak, wearing a smug grin, sat across from me at the dining table. Yuki-onna had prepared a grand meal to welcome the arrival of my child, Valak’s progeny. His birth was rather painless and quick. Perhaps it was because of the ritualis sui sanguinis (ritual of blood)? My back was still sore from laying down on the cold, dark obsidian while pushing out Valak’s progeny. Glancing at Valak, I noticed his cut on his hand had not healed yet. The bloodied ritual knife rested beside his fork. Glancing down at my stomach, I saw that Valak’s crimson blood still stained my (s/c) stomach. My brows furrowed in confusion as I lifted my head up. A pale hand grabbed my shoulder, causing me to turn around. Valak wore an unreadable expression as his amber orbs bore into my (e/c) ones.

“Do not worry, deliciaeque meae Latris (my pet). Azazel is doing quite well after we performed the ritualis sui sanguinis,” he reassured me.

“When will he wake up?” I ask, furrowing my brow in worry.

“He will awake when the time comes. For now, we will enjoy ourselves.”

He pours himself another glass of the crimson wine and tips the glass on his lips, drinking the exquisite liquor. I can’t help but feel a bit uneasy. My heart feels heavy and my mind is clouded. Holding my head in my hands, I look down at my food and take a deep breath. The voces… they have been getting louder and louder. I still cannot make out any words, they are just loud, scattered whispers. The voces are plentiful and they belong to both men and women. Valak failed to answer my question about them… perhaps Yuki-onna would be of help? Yet, I cannot sense her presence. After all, Valak allowed her to take a few days off.

“Curre (run).”

My ears perk up in response as I look up at Valak. His amber orbs bore into my (f/c) ones as he takes a bite of the bloody steak before him. Frustrated, he furrows his brows and lets out a loud groan. Nervously, I grip the red table cloth. The voce sounded so much like his, yet it spoke in a panicked tone. What is the meaning of this?

“Staring is rude, servus. Have you any manners?” He asks in an irritated tone.

“Why?”

“Quid (What)?”

“Why should I run?” I ask.

Narrowing his eyes, he says, “Run? I never instructed you to run.”

“Wait, then who… nevermind.”

“Stolida (stupid girl),” he mutters under his breath before returning to the steak before him.

I’m most certain I just heard a voce right now… who was that? If it wasn’t Valak, then who the hell was that? I must be going insane… perhaps it is the side effects of the ritualis sui sanguinis? Perhaps I’m going mad again. Sighing to myself, I grip my wine glass and pursue my pale lips. Bringing the glass to my mouth, I pause and look down at the liquid. Crimson fluid freely swirled around in the glass, but there was a faint image. W-What? Narrowing my eye, I noticed a pair of ice blue orbs staring at me through the liquid.

“CORRE!”

I jump out of my seat, hearing the voice nearly scream in my ear as I drop the wine glass. Valak, noticing my reaction, stands up and stares at me. The wine glass shatters loudly, spilling crimson wine all over the mahogany floorboards. The light from the golden chandelier illuminated the liquid, making it shine brightly. The icy blue orbs were gone. Were they there to begin with? Where the fuck could they have gone? Looking around frantically, I furrow my brows and scream.

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?! LEAVE ME ALONE,” I kick at the spilled wine and clench my fists.

“What is the meaning of this nonsense, servus?”

“STOP PLAYING WITH ME! I KNOW YOU’RE FUCKING WITH ME,” I point at Valak, gritting my teeth in rage.

Valak paused before smiling menacingly, “Ah, I see what's going on. It's just the side effects of ritualis sui sanguinis. You should rest.”

“No, Valak. I want responsas (answers). Why is the voice telling me to run? Quare (Why)?” I ask, uneasily looking around.

“You will listen to me, filiabus Belial (worthless woman).”

Quickly, he places his hand on my forehead. I feel his sharp, black nails grip my pale skin as he reveals a twisted smile. Bringing his face closer to mine, his long, snake-like tongue dragged across my cheek as a dark chuckle escaped his pale, chapped lips. I felt a tingle in my core as heat rises in my cheeks. Biting my lip nervously, I try to resist his temptation but ultimately, I fail. He slides his tongue in my mouth, twisting it around my own. Teasingly, he brings his knee up and rubs my womanhood. A small moan escapes my lips as I look up in ecstasy.

“V-Vala-”

Suddenly, I’m cut off as Valak kicks me down into the crimson liquid. I hear a loud splash as the sticky wine coats my hair, skin, and black dress. My (f/c) orbs widen in shock as the rage inside me boils. How… HOW DARE ME?! Quickly, I shoot up to my feet and strike him with my balled fists. However, he swiftly catches my hand and looks down at me in disappointment.

“Dare tibi ut noceat mihi (You dare to harm me)?”

“Do you remember what I said? Nolite per contemptum (Stop with the disrespect),” I narrow my (f/c) orbs.

He took a minute to process what I said before letting go of me. Turning around, he walks away and stops at the entrance of the hallway. The aura around him started to turn dark red, making an uneasy feeling bubble in my stomach. I’m starting to feel… sick? Sweat rolls down my forehead as I stare at him.

“I’ll forgive you this time, servus. Next time, you will not be so lucky.  
Redige te in cibum est (Clean up the mess you made).”

“B-But-”

He swiftly turns around, staring at me menacingly. His amber orbs flickered, revealing a red orbs for a split second. The pit of my stomach grew even more nauseous as his surrounding aura became darker. A part of me refused to listen to his order, but I knew I had to give in. After all, he did spare me punishment for my smart mouth. Clearing my throat, I bow obediently.

“Of course, I’ll clean up this mess.”

“Bonum (Good).”

He vanishes within the shadows and I direct my attention toward the spilled wine. I didn’t see the pair of the icy blue orbs anymore. Why were they there? Who they did they belong to? Thinking for a minute, I came across a realization. Yuki-onna has eyes as blue as ice. Could she… have been trying to contact me? Was she perhaps… warning me? Why would she warn me? I shouldn’t worry myself now. I’ll surely ask her when she arrives from her vacation. Walking to the pantry, I grabbed a wooden mop and groaned. I’m not cut out for maid work.

 

 

Third-Person POV

 

 

Valak casually strode out of the dinning room to an unknown location. Just beyond the dark halls was the room that belonged to the new progeny. The atmosphere visibly grew dull, while the paintings shook vigorously. With a pale hand extended to the door knob. Valak carefully entered the dimly lit room, only to be greeted by a pair of heterochromia black and red eyes. A smirk grazed his pale features as he approached the figure in a stalking manner. However, the figure vanished from its once resting place, only to appear face to face with Valak. The older demons eyes widened in surprise, but it soon turned into a look of satisfaction.

“Azazel, I am very impressed with how strong you’ve become at such a fast pace.”

“I’m glad my powers growth pleases you domine mi(my lord),” The younger male said in a prideful tone.

A sinister smile coated Valaks face, as he places his hand under Azazel's chin. Twisting slightly he inspected the young boy closely. After deeming his inspection complete he gave a sigh of satisfaction. Releasing his hands from the small boy, he took a seat in the black leather chair stationed in the corner of the room. Glancing back at his offspring he waved a beckoning hand. Taking that as a signal the child came closer and kneeled before his father.

 

“I have a task for you,” Valak said while rubbing circles on the arm of the chair.

“I will complete any order that you bestow upon me,” Azazel replied

A small chuckle slipped past his lips at the boys eagerness, “ Very well, since you're such an obedient one I’ll give you a task that will test your strength to its max.”

Raising his head slightly, heterochromia eyes met green orbs filled with a chaotic gleam. There was a long pause before Valak uttered out his diabolical plan.

“You are to get rid of your siblings, they are nothing more than failures to me. You are to show no mercy, mors solum optionem (Death is the only option).

 

Beyond the door stood (Y/n) wearing a face of confusion and shock. Clenching her (s/c) hands into fists, an angry scowl grew on her face. The black wallpaper began to peel off from her growing rage as the hallway lights flickered. Pivoting to her right, she quickly stormed back to her room so she wouldn’t be caught. Once inside she pressed her back against the door and slid down to her knees, as the new information swarmed around in her head.


End file.
